lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shougo Sena
Shougo Sena '(瀬名 聖湖 ''Sena Shōgo) is the lead vocalist of the popular rock band, Crusherz, the eldest child of Seiya Sena and Nagisa Sena, the doting and protective older brother of Izumi Sena and the husband of Rei Sagara Appearance Shougo is a tall young man with long blond hair and he is seen almost always wearing flashy clothes, even in his teenage years, along with an occasional pair of sunglasses (which he began to use as a "disguise" when he became a celebrity). Personality Shougo has a complete big brother complex towards Izumi Sena as he deeply cares for him to where he has become more of a father figure to him. Shougo is multi-talented, possibly to that of a prodigy in his teen years as hinted in the Back Stage novel. Because of his natural talent, he tried many different things before forming a band. While Shougo appears to have a mostly laid-back and carefree attitude, he is shown to be surprisingly smart, a hard worker when needed and a caring person. This is more demonstrated and shown in the Back Stage (Novel) where Rei Sagara gets the chance to see Shougo display his full working attitude and ability and ends up wondering if Shougo is possibly working himself too hard. Trivia *The name 'Shougo '''means "holy" (聖) ('shou) and "lake" (湖) (go). *Shougo's surname Sena 'means "swift current, rapids" (瀬) ('se) and "name" (名) (na). *Shougo's design and character is based on Daigo, who is the seiyu of Shougo and also the little brother of Eiki. He was also voiced by him in the anime. *Shougo's favorite food is fast food. *Shougo and Rei Sagara had been involved for 10 years before Izumi Sena found out about them (exactly 9 months after Izumi and Ryouma Ichijou's cliff-fall event in the manga, when he walks in on the two kissing). When Izumi found out about them and proved to be in immense shock, Shougo was surprised to learn that he didn't know about them. *Due to stumbling across Ryouma forcing himself on Izumi, Shougo does not approve of Ryouma even casually touching Izumi. The two generally do not get along, also because Ryouma believes that Shougo stole his chance at a music career. This being by effectively stealing the spotlight with his own music debut and snatching the public's love with his easy going personality and catching appearance. *Shougo is shown to absolutely hate to lose, being competitive, even at basic games. *Shougo and Rei are shown to be strong parental figures in Izumi's life, due to always taking care of him throughout his childhood due the demanding time careers of Seiya Sena and Nagisa Sena. (Izumi even admits, in the manga, that he sees Rei and Shougo as his parents because of this.) In Shougo's case, Izumi sees him as a kind and caring father figure. He is fiercely protective of Izumi, especially in regards to his relationship with Ryouma, also adding to his fatherly role. *It is something of a running gag in the manga that Shougo has an "Izumi sense" and can often emotionally sense if his brother is in trouble or a "bad" situation (ironically getting chills whenever Izumi is being intimate with Ryouma). In the manga, Rei even admits that Shougo's mental detection with Izumi is impressive. When Izumi fell over the cliff with Ryouma in the manga, Shougo was not in that much distress since his "Izumi sense" was fine; confirming that his brother was okay. This also proved to help ease Rei's intense worries upon hearing this. *In the Love Stage CD drama, Shougo expressed an easy willingness to give up his career as a musician, saying he could live without it. (This is during a conversation he has with Rei, where Shougo reveals that he genuinely wishes to one day marry him and would give up his career to do so.) *In the Back Stage novel, it is hinted that Shougo was possibly a child prodigy, casually mentioning to his parents (during his teen years) that he planned to skip a few grades in order to graduate high school early. Because of his talent and ability, his parents were quite frustrated with him because he was truly capable of doing anything he wanted, even if it wasn't a career as an entertainer, yet lacked the motivation or desire to do so. This is said to be because that since everything came so easy for Shougo, it was hard for him to find something actually worth it. Hence, when Shougo declared his choice to become a musician, his family was overjoyed. *In the Back Stage novel, it is revealed that Shougo originally had no intention of following in his family's footsteps as an entertainer whatsoever; firmly against becoming a celebrity like his parents. It was only because of Rei that he decided to become a musician and became the popular singer that he's known as in Love Stage. Category:Characters